Lord Of The Ring (Mega Games)
The Lord of the Rings: The Mega Game is a video game that was released on 19th August. Gameplay The gameplay in The Lord of the Rings Mega Games is slightly different than other games developed by DMG. In the first sections, players move similarly to other games like LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game, running, jumping, fighting, and tagging. Then new mechanics are added, such as jumping to avoid attacks (in a manner similar to Super Mario Galaxy) and slow movement and rolls when sneaking past Nazgûl. In addition, in between levels are open world spaces that players run through, and beginning with The Two Towers, a path of players can be chosen before a level (i.e. Frodo,Gollum and Sam on one adventure and Aragorn and the rest of the Fellowship on another. Players also control larger characters (with other characters "piloting" them, such as a cave troll or Treebeard). Characters Objects Levels Movie/Game diffrences General * Sam, Merry, and Pippin are never seen to have matches, a fishing rod and a bucket respectively in the movie. * Like the movie, Gollum is good at climbing, but in the game he can climb absurdly steep walls like Spider-Man can. * Radagast only appeared in The Hobbit movie. Note that in the book he is mentioned only in the Council of Elrond. * Most of Denethor's scenes in The Return of the King are omitted but do appear in the portable version of the game. * The Grey Havens scene appears as a secret ending that completes The Return of the King story if the player manages to get a 100% completion. The Fellowship of the Ring * Elrond leading Isildur to Mount Doom and Isildur's refusal to destroy the One Ring were placed in the Prologue level while in the movie they appear as a flashback during a conversation between Gandalf and Elrond. * Bilbo's birthday is omitted in the game but it appears in the portable version. * Frodo finds the Ring during the birthday party in the movie but in the video game he finds the day after Bilbo left Bag End. * In the game, Frodo accidentally drops the Ring into a mug that reveals the Elvish script. In the movie, he sees the script after Gandalf burned the envelope that has the Ring inside. * Sam eavesdrops in a chimney instead of the window in the game. * Gandalf goes to Saruman after Frodo and Sam leave the Shire in the movie. However in the game, it takes place in the middle of the Hobbits' encounter with the Black Rider. * The Prancing Pony scene in the game has the Hobbits drinking their mugs and eating drumsticks as well as Aragorn blowing bubbles in his drink. * When Pippin asked Merry "what's that?" in the game after seeing several drumsticks in a mug, he replies "something for the road". Merry says that line in The Return of the King. * In the video game after Frodo puts on the Ring, the Ringwraiths arrive at the Prancing Pony and Butterbur shows them where the Ring is, which turns out to be a trap when Aragorn locks them in the bathroom. In the movie, they show up at night and think they're sleeping in the room where they stabbed the beds while Butterbur frightengly tries not to make a sound. * There are two different versions of Frodo catching the Ring. In the movie, Frodo was about to warn Pippin not to say his name in front of the men of Bree when he accidentally knocked Frodo, causing him to trip backwards. In the game, Pippin knocks Frodo when he got up from the table to go grab some more drumsticks. * In the movie, Aragorn and the Hobbits arrive to Weathertop before nightfall. In the video game, they arrive at nightfall. * Pippin asks Merry and Sam "what about second breakfast?" which led to Sam pulling out his frying pan. Second breakfast does not occur at night in the movie nor book. In the movie, he asks Aragorn about second breakfast before arriving to Weathertop. * After Frodo wakes up to find Sam, Merry and Pippin cooking while the fire is on, Merry says tomatoes, sausage and nice crispy bacon. In the game during the cooking puzzle, he, Sam and Pippin gathered an egg, fish and a tomato. * Sam says "we're going to see the elves" when he finds out that Aragorn is taking him and the Hobbits to Rivendale. In the video game, he says it when Aragorn says that Frodo, who was stabbed by a Morgul blade, needs Elvish medicine to heal. * In the game, Aragorn, Sam, Merry and Pippin follow Arwen as she takes Frodo to Rivendell while fleeing from the Ringwraiths. * With the exception of Gloin, some parts of The Council of Elrond scene in the game are omitted but the line "One does not simply walk into Mordor" appears as an achievement. * Sam, Merry and Pippin unlike in the game where they appear in their disguises, do not appear at the Council until after hearing Frodo volunteering to take the Ring. * Bilbo does not see the Ring in the game when he gives Frodo his Mithril shirt and Sting. * The fellowship never waited for Frodo to get done going to the bathroom in the Extended Edition as he was already there when Gandalf says the fellowship awaits the Ringbearer. * In the game, the fellowship does not enter the Mines of Moira until after they save Frodo from the Watcher but they do enter it in the movie before the creature appears. * Pippin never actually gets stuck in the well in the movie. * Boromir says "they have a cave troll" when he hears it. In the game he says it when he sees it, and Aragorn pulls a "stater of the obvious" face. * Aragorn does not use a bow in Moria. In the movie, he uses it in Balin's Tomb by shooting through small cracks in the door and he uses it several times in the Bridge of Khazad-Dûm. * When Gimli tries to leap, Legolas saves him by grabbing onto the beard but in the game Aragorn saves him from falling off the stairs. * Gandalf's battle with The Balrog from the beginning of The Two Towers is inserted near the end of the Mines of Moria level. * Pippin eats an apple while everyone mourns the loss of Gandalf. * Aragorn does not receive his dagger from Celeborn in the game. * In the game, Frodo is the only one who receives an elven cloak. In the movie, every member (except Gandalf) receives one. * Frodo's Elven cloak also looks the exact same as his original cloak. * In Amon Hen, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli found Frodo but only Aragorn found him in the movie. * Lurtz shoots Boromir with three arrows and fails to shoot his fourth, in the game however, he shoots him with an arrow, a broomstick, a banana and then fails to shoot him with a chicken. That is a reference to the movie Hot Shots: Part Deux. * Aragorn throws a carrot at Lurtz to stop him in the game, but tackles him in the film. Although Boromir is fatally injured, he continues fighting Lurtz along with Aragorn, to make the game more co-op friendly. * In the game Lurtz's head falls onto the body backwards after it was beheaded by Aragorn. * Gollum never watched Frodo and Sam sail in the movie. The Two Towers * Gollum's first appearance in the movie is when he tries to attack Frodo and Sam and trying to take the Ring. In the video game, he was first seen spying on them. * Sam says his line to Frodo, "You don't see it, do you? He's a villian." He says this line in the third movie. * The Riders of Rohan do not perform their synchronize dance in the movie. However, it was similar to the BBC One "Circle" idents. * Éomer in the game appears more of a friendly guy. * In the movie, Treebeard carries Merry and Pippin. In the video game, he only carries Pippin. * In the movie, Grishnákh is the only orc that actually goes inside Fangorn Forest. In the game, he goes in and commands other orcs to kill Merry and Pippin. * The part from movie where Gandalf talks to Aragorn about his continuing battle with the Balrog on top of the tower is placed in the Taming Gollum level in the game. * Wormtongue was never trapped in cages in Edoras in the movie * Frodo, Sam and Gollum never watched the Haradrim soldiers deliver pizza at the Black Gate in the movie. * All the events in Ithillien are omitted, though some of the quotes said in the Ithillien scene are said after the Gondorian Rangers' attack. * In the movie, Théoden turns back into his normal self but in the game Éowyn rips the beard off of him to remove the curse. * In the game, Aragorn says the line "Éomer is loyal. His men will return and fight for their king" to Gandalf, while in the movie he says this to Théoden. * In the game after slicing the orc in half, its legs kicked Aragorn between the legs causing him to fall off the cliff. In the movie he falls off the cliff when his foot got caught onto one of the Warg Riders. * In the movie, Faramir asks Frodo and Sam their names while being held by him and his men in the Forbidden Pool. In the game, Frodo encounters him after he, Sam and Gollum watch them take down the Haradrim soldiers and the Oliphaunts. * In the movie, Gollum persuades Faramir to take the Ring from Frodo while in the video game, Faramir acts like his brother and tries to take it for himself. * Aragorn arrives to Helm's Deep in the game after Éowyn asks Gimli, who said that he fell. In the movie, he arrives to Helm's Deep where he is greeted by Legolas and Gimli before warning Théoden about the Urk-hai arriving at nightfall. * Théoden tells the Rohan soldiers to "get the women and children into the cave" but in the game he says it to Éowyn. * The Orc horn is heard when the Elves arrive to Helm's Deep in the video game. * Peter Jackson throws a trophy at the Urk-Hai instead of a spear. * In the game, Ugluk is an orc and he is at the Black Gate, while in the movie he is an Uruk-hai and is at the Uruk scout group whom captured Merry and Pippin. * In Helm's Deep, Aragorn does not suggest to call Gondor for aid when Théoden asks him who will come. * The Elves arrive at Helm's Deep immediately after Théoden asks Aragorn who will come to aid the Rohirrim. * The "toss me" scene is shortened. * In the game, Aragorn does not ask Gamling if there is any other way of getting out. In the movie, Gamling responds by saying "There is one passage which leads into the mountains, but they will not get far the Uruk-hai are too many!" * In the game, Aragorn says "ride out with me" at the gate, but in the movie he says this at the keep. * Frodo, Sam and Gollum escaped Osgiliath days before the Orcs arrived in the movie. In the game, they're there at the same time. In the book, however, they never even go to Osgiliath in the first place. * Merry and Pippin rode Treebeard while attacking Isengard but in the game only Pippin rode with Treebeard while Merry rode with an Ent. * Aragorn, Gandalf, Legolas with Gimli, Éomer, Gamling, Théoden and the Rohan soldiers meet Merry and Pippin after the flooding of Isengard in The Return of the King. The game follows the book except only Aragorn, Gandalf, Legolas, Gimli and Théoden arrived to Isengard immediately after. * Saruman is last seen when he is stabbed by Wormtongue and falls off of the top of Orthanc with the Palantir in the Extended Edition of The Return of the King (in the book he is killed by him in The Shire). In the game, he kicks the Palantir from the balcony halfway up Orthanc that knocks out Pippin. The Return of the King * Frodo goes inside of Shelob's lair alone where in the game Gollum goes in there with him. * In the portable versions of the game, the Wilhelm Scream can be heard from the second Gondorian guard after when seeing the Orc army. * In the consoles versions, Denethor doesn't appear in the game at all, so his scenes with Faramir and his madness is completely omitted though he can be bought as a playable character. * In the movie, Éowyn grabs Merry onto her horse. In the game, she grabs him onto a goat. * In the game, after Gollum's first long fall (not the one at Mount Doom), that is when Frodo sees Sam and forgives him, while in the movie, it is after Sam saves him in Cirith Ungol. * Shagrat never helped Sam defeat Shelob in the movie. That is to make the game more co-op based. * When Shelob stings Frodo, his eyes turn white and makes a shocking look on his face in the game while in the movie, he drools foam out of his mouth and ends up with a blank face. * In the film, Èowyn fights The Witch-King alone. As soon as he was about to finish her, Merry appears from out of nowhere and stabs him. In the game, Merry and Èowyn fight The Witch-King together. * The Witch-King deflates in the game after Éowyn defeats him. * The subtitles in the game call Guritz as "orc harbour master". * In the game, Frodo is not shown bound and his face covered in Shelob's web. * In the game, Gorbag is killed by Frodo and Sam when they knock a lamp off the ceiling and it falls down on him and he falls deeper in the Cirith Ungol tower. Prior to that, Sam hits Gorbag with a frying pan that causes him to hang onto his balance. In the film, Sam kills Gorbag from behind before he tries to torture Frodo. * Sam never gives the Ring to Frodo in the game after he rescues him. Instead, the Ring was hidden inside of Frodo's shirt. * The video game features the part from the book that was omitted in the movie where Frodo and Sam make their way of Cirith Ungol by finding the orc armor as their disguises. * Éomer does not appear as a playable character in The Black Gate level despite being present in the movie. * During the battle at the Black Gate, the Mouth of Sauron never reveals himself there as the gate opens. Instead Sauron's army marches out immediately. However, the Mouth of Sauron is available for purchase as a playable character using the in-game currency. But in the portable version of the game, book and Extended Edition of the movie he does. * Frodo and Sam reach Mount Doom while the battle at the Black Gate is going on in the movie. In the game, the two settings were split into two levels with The Black Gate as the penultimate level and Mount Doom as the final level. * Gollum knocks Sam unconscious with a flower pot instead of a rock in the game. * Gollum pops Frodo's hand in the game instead of biting his finger but Frodo later puts it back on. * Sam does not grab Frodo's hand until after Sauron is defeated in the game. * In the game, when the eagles arrive to save Frodo and Sam after the two escaped from Mount Doom, Gandalf is wearing a baron aviator hat and goggles and he even cranks a lever on the eagle he's flying. * Some of the movie's multiple endings are omitted in the game. * The secret ending does not show Frodo giving the red book to Sam. This version of The Grey Havens scene plays more of a happy ending when Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Boromir, who appears as a ghost, join the remaining members of the fellowship as they watch the Elven ship leave Middle Earth.